custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's Dinner Disaster (Thevideotour1's version)
Michael's Dinner Disaster is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on April 6, 1989. Plot On Saturday night, during dinner, Amy decides to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that she and Michael were actually supposed to share. After finding this out, Michael tackles her towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins. As a result, Michael is sent to his bedroom by his parents and gets grounded for 1 week. Recap The video starts where Michael and Amy’s mother is making Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Scooter McNutty (Alisa McWyres) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Skylar (Tara Platt) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Alan (Marshall Ziemanski) * Mozzarella the Pizza Guy (Mike Myers) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Gonna Have Dinner #Hey, Hey! The Gang's All Here! #Nothing Beats a Pizza #We're Gonna Teach Michael Some Lessons # # # # # # # #Honestly #Forgive Me #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Reprise) Trivia * Barney has his 1988 voice and 1988-1989 costume. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "A Day at the Beach". * On Saturday afternoon for lunch, Michael and Amy's Mom made BLT sandwiches for Michael and Amy. * Before Barney comes to life, * The pizzas that Barney and his friends have are from "Pizza Hut" in Plano, Texas, U.S. And the flavors of pizzas are cheese, pepperoni and supreme. * "Home Alone" * During a scene where Michael roars loudly and furiously and tackles Amy towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins, the music from "Three Wishes (1989 video)" (when Barney falls down on the ground, after he tries jumping in jump rope) is used. * During a scene where Michael and Amy's parents leave Michael's bedroom and Michael goes to sleep in his bed, an instrumental arrangement of the song, "Brahms' Lullaby" composed by Stephen Bates Baltes is used. * * * * When Michael and Amy's parents tell Michael that his punishment is over, the music from "Once Upon A Time (1996 video)" (when Barney and his friends help Stella put "Rapunzel" props away) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * * * * Production for this video took place in October 1988. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Michael and Amy's mom is making lunch for Michael and Amy) *(music starts to the song, "I Love You" and Mom sings along) Quote 2: * Michael and Amy's Mom: (after the song "I Love You") Amy! Michael! Lunchtime! * Michael and Amy: (enter the kitchen) YAAAAY!!! * Michael: Mmm! BLT! Smells good! * (Michael and Amy are having BLT for lunch) * Michael and Amy's Mom: Yeah. I think the Backyard Gang are coming to our house for dinner tonight. * Michael and Amy: What is it? What is it? * Michael and Amy's Mom: We're having takeout from "Pizza Hut". * Michael: Mmm! My favorite! * Amy: And what're we gonna have from "Pizza Hut"? * Michael and Amy's Mom: Well, we're gonna have different flavors of pizza: Pepperoni and supreme. And Daddy's ordering you a cheese pizza for you two to share. * Amy: Goodie! Quote 3: * (after the song, "Gonna Have Dinner") Quote 4: * (after the song, "Hey, Hey! The Gang's All Here!") Quote 5: * (after the song, "Nothing Beats a Pizza", we fade to Barney, Michael and Amy's parents and the rest of the Backyard Gang having pizza in the dining room) * Lauren: Barney, pizza is so yummy in my tummy! * (Michael comes into the kitchen) * Barney: It sure is, Lauren. * (Michael tries to find his cheese pizza. He checks and sees if it's the right one) * Tina: Boy, I love pizza! * Skylar, Luci, Dylan, Harlow, Jason, Lauren, Jason, Adam, Howie and Alan: Me, too! * (Amy digs in and takes upon a whole cheese pizza that she and Michael were actually supposed to share) * Michael: Did anybody order me a plain cheese? * Amy: Yeah, we do, but if you want any, somebody's gonna hafta barf it all up... 'cause it's gone. * (cuts to Barney eating a slice of pepperoni pizza) * Barney: Mmm! * (cuts back to Michael and Amy) * Amy: Michael. Get a plate. (pretends to barf) * (Michael roars loudly and furiously and tackles Amy towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins) * Alan: Wow! (gets up and see Michael and Amy fighting against the kitchen island) * Michael and Amy's Dad: The napkins! * (the rest of the gang except Michael and Amy (who are fighting each other against the kitchen island) get up and clean up the kitchen island) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) Michael, what're you doing!? Stop it this instant! * (Michael and Amy's Dad throws away all the wet napkins into the trash can) * Michael: You idiot! * Barney: Okay, gang. That's it. Keep working together and the kitchen will be all clean. * Harlow: Yeah. *Michael and Amy's Mom: What's wrong with you?!? Huh! *Michael: She started it! She ate my pizza on purpose! * Barney: Look what you did, you pervert! * (everybody gets mad and stares at Michael) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) Michael, go to your room right now! * Michael: Why?! *Dylan: Michael, you're such a disease! *Michael: Shut up! *Michael and Amy's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) Michael, in your room! *Michael and Amy's Mom: Say "goodnight!", Michael. *Michael: Goodnight! *Barney & the Backyard Gang: (except Michael) Goodnight, Michael! *(fades to Michael and his parents in Michael's bedroom) *Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) There are 15 people in this house and you're the only one to has to make trouble! *Michael: I'm the only one getting dumped on! *Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're the only one acting up! Now go to bed! *Michael: But--! *Michael and Amy's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) No buts! You're grounded for 1 week! That means, no cheese pizza from "Pizza Hut" for you, until you behave!! Okay?! *Michael: Okay. (he goes to bed and his parents tuck him in) Goodnight, Mom! Goodnight, Dad! I love you! *Michael and Amy’s Mom and Dad: (as they give Michael snuggles and hugs) Goodnight, Michael! We love you, too! (they also give him kisses) *(Michael's parents leave Michael's bedroom, then Michael goes to sleep, as the instrumental version of the song, "Brahms' Lullaby" plays) Closed-Caption Version * * * * * * * Closed-Caption Version * * * * * * * Quote 6: * (The next day, Barney & the Backyard Gang (except Michael) are bored in the backyard) *Harlow: Poor Michael. He has been a bad behavior last night. *Dylan: Yeah. He has been grounded last night. *Amy: Barney, how come Michael is grounded for 1 week? *Barney: Well, you * * * * * * * Quote 7: *(after the song, "We’re Gonna Teach Michael a Lesson") * Quote 8: * * Quote 9: * *